legoindianajonesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures
|genre = Action adventure |modes = Single-player, Multiplayer |ratings = |platforms = Nintendo DS, PC, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Wii, Xbox 360 |input = Gamepad, mouse and keyboard }} Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures is a video game developed by Traveller's Tales and published by LucasArts. The game will allow players to recreate moments from the three Indiana Jones films. It will feature the same drop in/out co-operative play mode as seen in the Lego Star Wars video games. Like Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga, new moves will be added such as clinging onto branches during a jump using Indy's whip. As a promotion, Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga features Indiana as an unlockable playable character. A sequel entitled Lego Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues has been released and includes game levels for Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull and other brand new features. Secrets Hidden throughout the game are treasure chests. There are 10 chests in each level and if the player collects them all, an unlocked secret will be waiting for them at Barnett College. Some levels contain buried bonuses to help find the missing treasure chest. There is also a red package that first has to be found, then picked up and inserted in a red post slot. There is an artifact room for all the treasure chests the player has collected, with a special prize for players who have collected all postboxes. Han Solo is a special unlockable character. Players can unlock him by finding Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, Chewbacca, R2-D2, and C-3PO throughout the levels. C-3PO is found in the level "The Lost Temple". After you get the golden idol, get across the outer moving platforms until you see a silver door. Blow it up and go inside. Then hit the altar where you see C-3PO's head sitting. Luke Skywalker is found in the level "Into the Mountains". Once you get past the ice bridges near the end jump down and Luke will be behind some ice. Use Willie or bomb/bazooka soldiers to get him out. Princess Leia is found in the level "Free the Slaves". To find her, you have to be a soldier to reach the area where she is. Chewbacca is found in the level "City of Danger". First become a soldier to a secret door hidden somewhere in the middle of the level. Once you're inside, it will look exactly like the Mos Eisley Cantina. To reach Chewbacca, you'll have to become a small character. R2-D2 is found in the level "Desert Ambush". Climb on a horse and ride him way over to a cliff on the left, then jump off of the horse. Stand on Indy's special platform, use Indy's whip, and a tube will shoot down and spit out R2-D2. Development The developers have chosen to have Nazis and any reference to them removed from the game, have being described by an "anonymous genocidal, ist, trenchcoat-wearing master-race". It was initially reported that the game would allow up to four players in co-operative mode, but this later turned out to be a miscommunication. While four characters may be visible on the screen, only two can be controlled by players. Before, Indy had Han Solo's Holster and had his pistol with him. When gameplay previews came, he had no holster and didn't have a belt, some had him with a pistol. When the game came out Indy had a holster, but no pistol. Indy's punching, along with his whip is now one of his main weapons. (Although he has it in some cutscenes) Gameplay The game follows the storylines from the original Indiana Jones films: Raiders of the Lost Ark, Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, and Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull notable scenes have been recreated from the , such as the iconic boulder escape and the fight on the rope bridge, as well as Walter Donovan choosing the wrong Holy Grail. Like Lego Star Wars, the objective of the levels is to get to the end, collecting Lego Studs (Treasure) to earn the True Adventurer title along the way. Other goals of the levels is to find 10 Treasure Chests and a Red Parcel in each one. Free Play mode allows players to change characters during the level, and roam around trying to find the secret items. Barnett College serves as the hub for all the missions. Each character featured in the game has his/her own unique ability, such as Satipo being able to dig things from the ground whereas other characters cannot, and female characters like Elsa Schneider and Marion Ravenwood being able to double-jump unlike male characters. As with Lego Star Wars II, Lego Indiana Jones allows players to customize characters. A new feature not seen in the Lego Star Wars series allows the player to interact with objects in their environment (e.g., bottles, swords and guns). Similarly to Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy, players can build and ride vehicles whenever they want. The creators of this game have said that it will focus on phobias. For instance, if Indiana Jones sees a snake, he will be stunned until the snake is gone. Doing tasks in the game unlocks Achievements in the X-Box360 version. Some characters are characters added in the sets. Characters In The Sets *Indiana Jones Main *Marion *Satipo *Jock *Major Toht *Rene Belloq *Colonel Vogel *Elsa Schneider *Agent Irina Spalko *Mutt Williams *Santa Claus *Mola Ram *Willie Scott *Shangai Hoodlum 1 *Mac Missions Players progress through the game by completing missions that relate to the 3 original movies. Raiders Of The Lost Ark *The Lost Temple *Into the Mountains *City of Danger *The Well of Souls *Pursuing the Ark *Opening the Ark Temple Of Doom *Shanghai Showdown *Pankot Secrets *The Temple of Kali *Free the Slaves *Escape the Mines *Battle on the Bridge Last Crusade *The Hunt for Sir Richard *Castle Rescue *Motorcycle Escape *Trouble in the Sky *Desert Ambush *Temple of the Grail Kingdom of the crystal skull *Russian Ravo *Mannaquin`s Lair *Mac Attack *Dovencho`s Scare *Train`s Passanger *Agent Irina Spalko Level. Reception IGN has given the Xbox 360 version of the game 8/10, and Gamespot has given the console and PC versions 8/10, and the PSP version 7.7/10. Character list Differences *In the boulder scene Indiana Jones was alone in the film, but Satipo was running away with Indy instead of being dead in the temple *Indiana Jones (Raven)is omitted. *The part where Indy gets his machete is omitted. *Wu Han, in the game is killed by poison, but by a bullet in the film. *When Indy finds his dad in the film he was alone. But in the game Dr. Elsa Schneider is with him. *In the film, Indy finds Marion before they are trapped inside the well of souls, in the game they dangle her over the well and then drop her in. *When Indy is swimming to the submarine there are two people cheering but in the film there is a whole crew. *In the game, Toht burns his arse instead of his hand. *In Temple of Doom The Maharajah does not give the Blood of Kali to the Thuggee Slave Driver in the film but in the game he does. *In Temple of Doom, during the ritual, Mola Ram pulls the heart out of the victim to be sacrificed, and when he's lowered into the fire pit the heart bursts into flames in Mola Ram's hand. In the game the victim is lowered into the pit, but comes back a Thuggee. *In the film Indy drinks the Blood of Kali but in the game he doesn't. *In Temple of Doom, Chen dies in the film but in the game he's just doesn't appear after they escape. *In the Temple of Doom film, Indy dropped his gun from the window, but in the game it just never appears. *In Raiders, Indy neither fit the disguise nor rescued Marion, but it's a 2-player game, and it's LEGO. *In Raiders of the Lost Ark movie, Indy rides a horse to chase the truck with the Ark of the Covenant in it. In the game he rides a jeep to chase the truck. *In the (Deleted scene of) Raiders, Indy clung to the mast of the sub, then whipped it when it was underwater, but apparently, the deleted scenes aren't supposed to be here. *In the Raiders of the Lost Ark level, City of Danger, in the first cutscene in story mode Indy makes it clear that he and Marion are looking for Sallah.(The city of Danger is Cairo Egypt) In the movie when Indy and Marion arrive in Cairo the very first place we see them is Sallah's House. *In the movie, when Indy defeats Kazim in the boat chase scene, he's willing to die with Indy and keep the secrets forever but in the game, when he sees the boat's paddle, he shows fear and beg Indy to save him. *In The Last Crusade(Film)The Nazi Radio Operator is Female,but in the game its a guy. *In Last Crusade(game) Indiana Jones and Henery Jones ride two seperate Motorcycles,but in the movie they ride the same one. Goofs *Willie Scott and Short Round disappear for one shot in the last cut scene for Battle on the Bridge. *Indiana Jones never has his pistol, even though he has it in the cutscenes (Although you can make Indy have a pistol above) *If you look into the ark or look at the ghosts you die, but when the ghost goes by Indy and Marion they look at it and survive. *Towards the end of the Last Crusade Marcus Brody just randomly appears when he's not in any of the cut scenes *While playing a custom character in Two-Player Mode while riding the mine carts in Escape The Mines, your character is headless! (Too bad C-3PO can't be a Custom Character) *In the Desert Ambush level beginning clip, Kazim and his men are in desert uniforms but in the level, they are in regular clothes. *Marion always has black hair instead of brown, even though she is shown with this in prototype screenshots. *When a player kills another in the art room on Custom Character, the killed player will be headless and along with Fedora's body they can leave the room. See Also *Walkthrough, a walkthrough for the game. *Screenshots, a collection of selected screenshots from the game. References External links *Official site *LEGO Indiana Jones Xbox 360 Review at www.sci-fi-online.com Category:Lego Indiana Jones